epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Fishing Trip - The CW and A6 Show Father's Day Special
Happy Father's Day, everyone. Enjoy. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself CW's dad as himself Scene 1: Bed (scene takes place with CW in his bed sleeping) (A6 comes in and tries to wake CW up) A6: Yo, Sleeping Beauty, wake up. (CW doesn't wake up) (A6 pokes CW's face) A6: Rise and shine, Sleepy Hollow. (CW still doesn't wake up) A6: Damn, really thought that one was going to do it. Hmm. (A6 comes up with an idea) A6: Happy Father's Day, CW! (CW wakes up) CW: Oh, crap I did it again! Even though it happens every year, but still *screams*! A6: Relax, you still have plenty of time to come up with a gift for your father. CW: Did you even give your father something? A6: Yep, while you were asleep. Like I do on Mother's Day. CW: You do this every year? A6: That would be correct. CW: Why does everything have to be so typical? What did you give your father? A6: A baseball glove. CW: What, why? That's so random. A6: No it isn't, he always loved baseball. CW: So why a baseball glove and not an actual baseball or a bat? A6: Because he had both of those, he just never had time to buy a baseball glove. CW: Oh, clever girl. A6: Yeah, don't ever say that to me again. CW: Sorry. A6: So, what did your father really like? CW: He really liked fishing. A6: Well there you go, how about you take him fishing. CW: Yeah, I guess so. I'll go call him. A6: You're welcome. Scene 2: Kitchen (scene changes to CW and A6 in the kitchen) (CW calls his father) (CW's dad answers) CW's dad: Hello? CW: Happy Father's Day, dad! CW's dad: Ah, you didn't forget. CW: Well, technically I was reminded. CW's dad: Oh, figures. CW: Anyways, how would you like to go on a fishing trip with me as a present? You always liked fishing. CW's dad: That's true I did, but I don't have a fishing rod. (CW is very shocked) CW: What, are you serious? CW's dad: Yes. CW: But didn't you always go fishing with your dad when you were little? CW's dad: Yes, but I always borrowed my dad's rod. CW: Why didn't you have your own? CW's dad: Because he never trusted me of having my own rod and fishing on my own. He always had to watch me. CW: But I don't understand why you couldn't have had your own rod. CW's dad: It's complicated. Anyways, I'm sorry that I can't come. My wife and I are running low on money at the moment. So, I'll see you later. CW: Bye. (CW hangs up) CW: Well, that fucked up my Father's Day present. A6: Why, what happened? CW: My father doesn't have a fishing rod. He never did. A6: How come? CW: It's complicated. A6: So, how about you buy him a fishing rod as a present? CW: Ooh yes. Well this conflict got resolved quickly. A6: Again, you're welcome. Scene 3: Fishing (scene changes to CW and his dad on a boat fishing) CW's dad: Thank you so much for this. You know, I never thought of the idea of the fishing rod being a present. You came up with a very good present. CW: Uh, yeah. CW's dad: A6 came up with it, didn't he? CW: *sighs* Yeah. CW's dad: That's alright, I'm having fun anyways. (CW catches a heavy fish) CW: Woah, I think I got a big one. CW's dad: Well, reel it in. (CW tries to reel it in, but the heavy fish is pulling CW and causes him to fall in the water) CW's dad: Man, I love this present. Category:Blog posts